This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a sealing arrangement for sealing static structures of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Gas turbine engines are commonly assembled from numerous coaxial housings and components that must be sealed relative to one another to address pressure differentials and thermal loading. For example, static structures, such as turbine frames, ducts, vane assemblies, nozzle assemblies or the like, may need to be sealed relative to surrounding cavities that extend between the static structures and other complementary static structures.